


Afterparty

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Brothers in Arms [4]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Fanart, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Illustrated, M/M, Other, Rimming, Seme!Raditz, Uke!Vegeta, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Continuation of ‘Coming of Age’.Raditz and Vegeta have some fun in the storage closet.





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> This is their first time together, Vegeta’s gonna lose his behind v-card.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, Raditz is the only Saiyan that Vegeta bottoms for. And Trunks... Sometimes. And Broly. And maybe Goku.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
